dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mashima Hidekazu
Perfil thumb|250px|Mashima Hidekazu * Nombre: 眞島秀和 (ましま ひでかず) * Nombre (romaji): Mashima Hidekazu * Profesión: '''Actor * '''Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Yamagata, Japón * Estatura: 180cm * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Tipo de sangre: O * Agencia: ZAZOUS Dramas *Followers (Netflix, 2020) *Sagideka (NHK, 2019) *Sauna-Man: Ase ka Namida ka Wakaranai (ABC, 2019) *Spiral: Machikoujou no Kiseki (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *Perfect Crime (TV Asahi, 2019) *Silent Voice (BS TV Tokyo, 2018, ep7) *Chuzai Keiji (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Tegami: Keigo Higashino (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Double Fantasy (WOWOW, 2018) *Ossan's Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *PTA Grandpa! 2 (NHK, 2018) *SICK'S (Paravi, 2018) *Tonari no Kazoku wa Aoku Mieru (Fuji TV, 2018) *Erased (Netflix, 2017) *Kataomoi (WOWOW, 2017) *Plage (WOWOW, 2017) *Cecile no Mokuromi (Fuji TV, 2017) * Akagi 2 (BS SKY PerfecTV!, 2017) * Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.6 * Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito (NTV, 2017) ep.3 * CRISIS (KTV, 2017) * Okaasan, Musume wo Yamete Ii Desu ka? (NHK, 2017) * Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) ep.8 * Boku no Yabai Tsuma (KTV, 2016) * Fukuda Kazuko Seikei Tobo 15-nen (TV Asahi, 2016) * Specialist (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.4 * Keiji 7-nin (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.4 * Watashi no Ao Oni (NHK BS Premium, 2015) * Kari Kare (NHK BS Premium, 2015) * Yokoso, Wagaya e (Fuji TV, 2015) * Masshiro (TBS, 2015) * Cinderella Date (Tokai TV, 2014) * Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) * Maruho no Onna (TV Tokyo, 2014) * Woman of Maruho (TV Tokyo, 2014) ep.2 * Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) * Shitsuren Chocolatier (Fuji TV, 2014) * Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) * Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) * Hanasaku Ashita (NHK BS Premium, 2014) * Henshin Interviewer no Yuutsu (TBS, 2013) * Nanatsu no Kaigi (NHK, 2013) * Apoyan (TBS, 2013) * Kekkon Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012, ep4,11) * Answer (TV Asahi, 2012) * 13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012, ep6) * HUNTER ~Sono Onnatachi, Shoukin Kasegi~ (Fuji TV, KTV, 2011, ep1-3) * Freeter, Ie o Kau. SP (Fuji TV, 2011) * Naze Kimi wa Zetsubo to Tatakaetanoka (WOWOW, 2010) * Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) * Shitamachi Rocket (WOWOW, 2011) * 11 Moji no Satsujin (Fuji TV, 2011) * Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV, 2010) * Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009) * Moso Shimai (NTV, 2009) * Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009) * Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) * Torihada (TBS, 2008) * Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008) * Ashita no, Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008) * LIAR GAME (Fuji TV, 2009) * Shinigami no Ballad (TV Tokyo, 2007) * Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) * Aoi Byoten (Fuji TV, 2006) * Seishun Energy (TBS, 2006) * Beni no Monsho (Fuji TV, 2006) * Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006, ep1-4) * Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003) * Double Score (Fuji TV, 2002) Películas *Ossan's Love: LOVE or DEAD (2019) *Red Snow (2019) *Sora no Restaurant (2019) *Omotenashi: The Ceremony (2018) *Butterfly Sleep (2018) *Ichirei Shite, Kiss (2017) *Hyouka (2017) *Love and Lies (2017) * Hanasu Inu wo, Hanasu (2017) *The Wind in Your Heart (2017) * Gukoroku (2017) * Will You Marry My Wife? (2016) * Kuchibiru ni Uta o (2015) * The Mourner (2015) * Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends (2014) * Rurouni Kenshin:The Great Kyoto Fire Arc (2014) * Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) *Yodaka no Hoshi (2012) *Silver Rain | Giniro no Ame (2009) *Villon's Wife | Viyon no tsuma (2009) *Fish Story | Fisshu Sutori (2009) *Beauty (2009) *Ame no Tsubasa (2008) *Ahiru to kamo no koinrokka (2007) *Hero (2007) *Freesia: Icy Tears *Rainbow Song | Niji no megami (2006) *Metro ni notte (2006) *Hula Girls (2006) *Two Love (2006) *Route 225 (2006) *Scrap Heaven (2005) *Portrait of the Wind | Taga tameni (2005) *Reincarnation | Rinne (2005) *Asoko no seki (2005) *A Stranger of Mine | Unmei janai hito (2005) *Double Suicide Elegy | Shinju erejî (2005) *69 (2004) *Swing Girls (2004) *Inu to arukeba: Chirori to Tamura (2004) *Ju-on: The Grudge 2 (2003) *Chong (2000) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Yamagata Prefectural Yonezawa Kojokan High School, **Kokushikan University (abandonó la facultad de derecho) *'Aficiones y Habilidades:' Baloncesto, esquí y mahjong. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Mashima Hidekazu000.jpg Mashima Hidekazu001.jpg Mashima Hidekazu002.jpeg Mashima Hidekazu003.jpg Mashima Hidekazu004.jpg Mashima Hidekazu005.jpg Categoría:JActor